


spotless

by peachydeacon



Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [17]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: (does it count as dry humping if it's boot riding?), Boot Worship, Degradation, Dom John Deacon, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Punishment, Sub Brian May, bratty brian may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: brian is a complete brat, and john makes use of him.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862449
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	spotless

**Author's Note:**

> i got a free space and "humiliation" for this one so yeah i guess im sorry for this

“you’ve been naughty lately,” john chides. his voice is low and menacing, so much so that it sends a shiver down brian’s spine just hearing it.

right now, brian is on his knees in front of john, his eyes cast downward in shame as the younger man scolds him. john is right, he  _ has  _ been naughty. he mouthed off to at dinner with freddie and roger as well as their significant others, he fucked some random girl he’d met in a club (which, yes, he’s allowed to do, but he does it for the sole purpose of being punished), and when john had called him on it, he had whined petulantly and fussed until roger had threatened to edge him until they broke their record. finally brian had shut his mouth and kneeled obediently in front of his dom, waiting for his punishment. he has a feeling of what his punishment will be, stirring deep in his stomach, making his cock twitch and his mind go somewhat blank. john is wearing boots, his feet planted firmly on the carpet, simply standing there as though he’s waiting for brian to do something. if he didn’t know better, brian would think he’s expecting him to beg or ask what he’s going to do, but he knows better. john will speak when he’s ready. brian just has to wait. 

“what,” comes john’s voice again from above him. “are you just gonna sit there? do you have anything to say?”

“uh… i’m sorry i’ve been naughty,” brian replies, but it sounds like more of a question when it leaves his mouth. 

john scoffs. “right. well, you know that won’t be enough, don’t you, dear?” his tone drips with condescension, and brian wants to hide, say he’s sorry, fix it all, but his urge to be good is strongest of all. he simply nods in response, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.

“i think my boots are dirty,” john remarks casually. brian has always been amazed at how easy it seems for john to remain composed in these situations. “you can clean them for me, can’t you?”

“yes, sir,” brian confirms meekly. he’s so hard it hurts now, so worked up at the idea of what’s to come.

“good boy. follow me,” john commands, walking towards the couch and taking a seat. brian follows on his hands and knees, settling at john’s feet.

“ah, ah,” john tuts. “go turn the telly on for me first.”

brian, of course, does as he’s told, crawling over to the television and turning it on. he had watched the news this morning, so when he presses the power button, the evening broadcast is on.

“change it,” john sighs, still seeming completely uninterested. brian turns the dial, landing on an animal documentary before looking back to his dom for approval. john simply shakes his head, and brian turns the dial again. the process repeats until finally, john is content with a vaguely sexy 50s movie with a distressed heroine in a tight corset begging for her life. brian has to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the choice, but still, he crawls back to his place at john’s feet.

“go on, then,” john murmurs, tapping brian’s arm with the toe of his boot. “clean them off.”

brian scoots back a little, lowering his head so he’s at eye level with john’s boots. then he slowly, carefully licks up the leather, from the toe all the way to the top where it meets the bottom of john’s jeans. he looks up at john through his eyelashes, secretly hoping his dom will be watching him, but the younger man’s eyes are straight ahead as he stares at the television. the humiliation of it curls dangerously between his hips, the fact that he’s fucking  _ licking john’s boots clean  _ and john doesn’t even care enough to look at him while he does it, but he can’t get enough of it. it makes him feel hot and desperate all over, and he feels himself aching in his jeans as he licks another strip up john’s right shoe.

john glances down at him briefly and hums approvingly as brian carefully traces the laces of the boot. the leather glistens with saliva as brian eagerly continues to cover every inch of the boot. he’s careful and meticulous despite how worked up he is, and he catches himself getting a bit of a big head about it.

it’s like john can read his mind, though, because then he spits, “you’d better not miss a spot, whore.”

brian whimpers against the leather, but he nods nonetheless, pulling back to scan the boots to make sure he hasn’t missed anything. luckily, he finds the right boot spotless and begins to clean the left, repeating the process of running his tongue from the toe to the top of it. again, he meticulously cleans the laces and every inch of material before sitting back on his heels to indicate that he’s done.

john raises an eyebrow before leaning forward to carefully examine his boots. he hums in satisfaction when he comes to the conclusion that they are, in fact, adequately clean.

“you did a fine job,” john praises. his voice is only marginally softer than it had been when he was scolding him, but brian knows that even the slightest change in tone can be all the difference with john. he beams proudly, unintentionally rutting his hips into nothing as he’s reminded how fucking hard he is.

“oh, poor angel, do you need to come?” john’s tone, once again, is condescending, but it just makes brian’s hips buck again. he nods enthusiastically, and suddenly his brain has switched from wanting to please john and nothing else to desperately needing to come. he’s so hard he’s dizzy, and he can’t seem to stop squirming.

“how about you take your jeans off and get off on my boot?” john suggests, stroking brian’s hair softly. brian nods eagerly, his hands already going to the button of his trousers. john chuckles affectionately, watching as brian fumbles with the zipper. he doesn’t even manage to get his trousers all the way off; they’re just to his knees when he settles himself on john’s boot. he’s so hard, he can feel his cock throbbing against the leather, and his brain feels fuzzy. he ruts against the boot, already feeling heat building in his stomach. he feels embarrassingly close just from cleaning john’s shoes.

high-pitched whines and gasps fall from between his lips as he humps john’s boot, desperately grabbing at his dom’s calf in an attempt to get ever closer to him. he knows he’s being loud, and he knows he’s going to get john’s boots all dirty again, but he can’t bring himself to care. it just feels  _ so  _ good, the humiliation of having to lick john’s boots clean and then being reduced to coming on them because he doesn’t even deserve john’s touch, and before he has time to give a warning, his breath catches and he ruts desperately against john’s boot as he comes into his boxers.

he comes  _ hard _ whenever john humiliates him like this, and now is no exception. when he comes back to john what feels like hours later, his dom is stroking his hair and praising him without pause. brian leans into the touch, humming softly as a gentle smile crosses his face. john is so perfect, so lovely, and brian just adores him. he can’t think of anyone better for him than john.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm yeah im not gonna promo my tumblr on this one either :/


End file.
